1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a receiver used in a system in which a data channel and a clock channel are separate from each other, a system including the same, and a calibration method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data communication methods include a method in which a data channel and a clock channel are implemented using a single channel and a method in which a data channel and a clock channel are separate from each other.
In the latter method, a larger area is occupied by channels because the data channel and the clock channel are separate from each other. Moreover, in a system using a plurality of data channels, it is important to correct a data skew for each of the data channels.
A conventional receiver generates a multi-phase clock signal from a clock signal transmitted through a clock channel, using a circuit such as a PLL (Phase Locked Loop) circuit, and distributes the multi-phase clock signal to each data channel. Then the multi-phase clock signals were mixed to generate sampling clock signals for data channels to correct data skews in the data channels.
In such a conventional receiver, the area and power consumption of the system is increased by the complexity of the circuit (e.g., the PLL circuit), and noise is increased by a transmission line for transmitting the multi-phase clock signal.